Tempos depois
by Ana Gaby
Summary: O q aconteceu depois de The Truth? Mulder e Scully recuperaram William? Como ficou a vida deles depois disso?As respostas estão aqui


Autora: Witch Mulder  
  
Classificação: Shipper(Livre)/MSR  
  
Resumo: O q aconteceu depois de The Truth? Mulder e Scully recuperaram William? Como ficou a vida deles depois disso?As respostas estão aqui  
  
Retratação do autor: Ei o Mulder e a Scully são da FOX e do Chris carter p q se fossem meus não teriam passado tanto tempo na seca além de q eu ia Ter money, money e mais money.(Ah os filhos dele[ menos o william é claro ]são meus)  
  
Spoilers: Todas as temporadas  
  
  
  
Tempos depois...  
  
A casa estava levemente iluminada vista de fora. A decoração natalina era a mais bela e discreta da rua. Uma grande guirlanda com uma rena enfeitava o meio da porta creme que estava encostada. A casa vista de dentro, era o mais belo dos lares. Um grande sofá creme com enfeites levemente dourados em forma de flores. Na mesa central várias fotos, entre elas a de um casamento e de crianças. A árvore de natal era o destaque no ambiente calmo que habitava no lar de Mulder e Scully. A grande escada conduzia aos quartos da casa. O primeiro quarto era de um menino. Uma cama de solteiro com lençois azuis que combinavam com o papel de parede em tom de azul com pequenas manchas em forma de nuvem enfeitavam o quarto do pequeno menino que dormia em paz. Na parede um pôster dos knicks tinha destaque. Alguns carrinhos na estante e muitos livros faziam parte do ambiente infantil que o quarto tinha. Na porta uma placa com o nome gravado "William".  
  
No outro quarto na porta tinha o nome "Felicity" gravado em letras cor-de-rosa. Dentro do quarto tinha um berço também cor-de-rosa com uma grande cadeira de balanço e cortinas da mesma cor. Uma menina dormia calmamente em seu berço, cercada por ursinhos e bonecas. A decoração era dos bebês Anne Guedes, com o nome da menina gravado na maioria das coisas. Era o quarto perfeito de uma menina.   
  
O terceiro quarto era branco e amarelo. A decoração do ursinho puff, com cortinas e um carrinho de bebê duplo do personagem. Um berço ambientava, sozinho, o lugar que ainda não tinha morador .Tinha um armário que continha roupas iguais, roupas unissexs idênticas e macacões da mesma cor. A estante estava cheia de ursinhos e brinquedos infantis que faziam o quarto dos bebês ainda mais calmo.  
  
E por último uma suíte, onde ficava o quarto de Mulder e Scully ele era o maior de todos e era uma decoração suave com tons de marfim e salmon. A cama Kingsize combinava com a cor da parede e do tapete. Um banheiro muito bem projetado, com velas sensuais aromáticas deixavam o lugar com um ar afrodisíaco . No meio uma grande e redonda banheira, onde sentados estavam Mulder e Scully compartilhando momentos de intimidade e de amor que raramente compartilharam nos primeiros anos em que se conheceram e se amaram. Os dois conversavam e brincavam com a enorme barriga de Scully. E ouve-se a conversa dos dois que parecera já está acontecendo há muito tempo.  
  
- Lindinha...Vc está cada dia mais linda...Não está gorda não. Está a mulher mais linda do mundo.  
  
-Hum...Eu sei como eu estou linda Mulder. Agora já é a terceira vez que eu fico nesse estado =lindo= p q vc simplesmente não pára de colocar crianças dentro de mim! - fala brincalhona  
  
- Mas eu te dei dois maravilhosos filhos...O Will e a Felicity. E agora vem mais dois...Só pra nossa família ficar mais feliz e grande!  
  
-Sinceramente Mulder! Para Vc é fácil falar vc só faz o bom! Eu q fico igual uma bola de basquete com chance do meu marido ir dá umas voltas com outras por aí.  
  
-Isso não, senhora Mulder. Eu adoro quando vc fica assim...Bem farta...Com as coisas = bem grandes=...(olhando malicioso para os seios dela)  
  
-Para Mulder!(Dá um leve tapinha no braço dele)Os bebês estão ouvindo! Vão achar que o pai deles é um tarado qualquer...  
  
-Com vc eu fico sim...taradão pronto pra atacar uma certa ruiva...rapousinhas fazem isso...atacam ruivas e fazem amor...- fala carinhoso em tom de brincadeira  
  
-(Ela dá uma gargalhada de Gillian)Eu te amo sabia?  
  
-Eu te amo muittttoooo!  
  
Os dois beijam-se e ela deita a cabeça no tórax de Mulder e adormece lentamente.  
  
  
  
No outro dia...  
  
William acorda cedo.Com 3 anos o menino já sabe ler e escrever . Ele é super dotado, muito inteligente. Deixa seus pais muito orgulhosos. Scully recuperou William logo após fugir com Mulder, pois a mãe adotiva dele morreu em uma batida de carro, e ela conseguiu a guarda do seu filho de volta. Tudo já estava perfeito para eles, com o Will de volta, Mulder e Scully se casaram compraram uma casa boa e confortável para eles morarem. Lá eles já moravam há dois anos com Will, até q uma surpresa inesperada chegou: Scully grávida novamente! A Felicidade era tanta! Os dois consideraram como um presente de Deus, essa benção milagrosa. E como o sentimento q viviam eles a chamaram de Felicity, Felicidade em português. A pequena menina alegrou o coração de todos, e quando ela estava completando 7 meses sua mãe descobriu q estava grávida mais uma vez! Mais a maior surpresa foi q não era uma gravidez comum e sim de gêmeos. Mulder deu uma grande festa para comemorar o seu mais novo feito com Scully. E agora com seis meses de grávida, Scully guarda segredo do sexo dos dois bebês enlouquecendo Mulder e Maggie.   
  
E hoje era véspera de Natal. O primeiro Natal que a familia Mulder iria passar com amigos e familiares. Dogget e sua família iriam participar da ceia junto com Mulder e Scully. Mônica e John se casaram pouco depois de Mulder e Scully. Foi uma pequena mas bela cerimônia á beira da praia com todos os amigos e parentes de ambos. Pouco tempo depois Mônica engravidou, mas numa fatídica situação ela levou um tiro e perdeu o bebê. Isso só fez com q a vontade de ser mãe florescesse. Então ela resolveu fazer um tratamento para engravidar. E teve uma bela e inusitada surpresa no ano passado quando descobriu estar grávida de trigêmeos. Ela os chamou de: Júnior, Emmie e Rachel. Os dois continuam trabalhando como ajudantes nos arquivos x. Já q Leila Harrison e Jack Donalds assumiram o cargo pouco tempo depois da perda do bebê de Mônica quando ela pediu afastamento.   
  
E hoje Scully iria reunir todo mundo na sua casa. Enfim, vivendo uma felicidade q já esteve arriscada á pouco tempo quando ela salvou o mundo da invasão alienígena e como prêmio ganhou a paz e felicidade eternas.  
  
09:00 PM  
  
A conversa está animada na presença de Mônica, Dogget,Maggie e as crianças. Todos estão felizes sentados á mesa se deliciando do apetitoso jantar. Mulder levanta a taça e em uma atitude nobre e verdadeira ele diz:  
  
-Á felicidade!  
  
Todos brindam e Mulder dá um grande beijo em Scully. O mesmo acontece com Mônica e John.  
  
A troca de presentes inicia. Mulder entrega um pacote para todos menos para sua mulher Dana Scully. Para ela ele entrega um cartão com a frase eu te amo na capa. Logo após ele lhe diz:  
  
-Pela verdade q eu conheci, q o amor e a felicidade são maior do q qualquer verdade. E q meu melhor presente é o seu amor e Ter vc ao meu lado. Como almas gêmeas q se completam interamente. Q nossa vida seja um eterno eclipse, aquele amor q é o mais lindo e poderoso possível, o q todos admiram. Igual o sol e a lua q nunca param de paquerar e quando as raras vezes se encontram seja a magnitude do universo. Não somos Romeu e Julieta ou Bela e a fera, somos simplesmente Mulder e Scully, Dana e Fox que se amam mais do q a vida e a morte, Mais do q a verdade e o coração, mais do q o próprio amor. Mais do q as palavras podem dizer. Mas mesmo assim eu digo q te amo, te amo e te amo.   
  
Ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, como se existissem só os dois no mundo Beija-o como se fosse a primeira vez, com suavidade e com desejo. A cena congela como se a felicidade pudesse ser congelada eternamente em seus corações.. A tela escurece.   
  
FIM 


End file.
